Lulu and Auron: A Love That Never Happened
by LarxeneNymph
Summary: When Auron first joins the group, Lulu is amazed. She becomes attracted to him and will never fight without him. When Wakka starts to realize their love he rears his ugly blitzball of jealously...
1. What Happens When We Dream

**Disclaimer:** Okay people. I do NOT own FFX! If I did then Lulu would be the main character man! Also there would not be so many movies. Anyway…ENJOY!!

Lulu and Auron: A Love that Never Happened

Chapter 1

Lulu looked at the majestic and famous Sir Auron. She was baffled to hear that he wanted to become Yuna's guardian.

_Him? Yuna's guardian? It is amazing that he wishes to work with us,_ Lulu thought to herself.

"Praise be to Yevon!" cried Wakka as he did the prayer, "I can't believe we're gonna be working with Sir Auron, ya?"

Auron grabbed Tidus' arm and threw him forward. "Him too," he grunted.

Yuna blushed and laughed. "Yes, okay, him too!" she giggled out. Lulu watched as Tidus and Yuna talked and she looked at them.

For the longest time, Yuna had never really approached a man, or boy, in Tidus' case and been so comfortable with it. Maybe it was his stupidity of Spira, or maybe there was something that drew her to him. She heard a whistle and felt Wakka near her.

"Sure is beautiful, ya?" he said, referring to Yuna and Tidus. Lulu just shook her head. Out of the corner of her eye she could swear that Sir Auron was looking at her. She glanced back and studied his features. His dark glasses covered his eyes, but she could make out the scar on his left eye. The rest of his face was covered by a collar, and she longed to see inside it. Sir Auron had been one of the best guardians, and his summoner had brought the Calm. She slowly advanced to the other side of Wakka as she got even closer to Sir Auron. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she heard Tidus' voice ring out in a crazed, forced laugh. Yuna soon joined in. Lulu couldn't help but smile at them, although she covered it up.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Tidus asked, impatiently. Wakka was looking straight at him and said, "Well, we'd all thought that you'd gone crazy, ya?"

Tidus and Yuna ran up the staircase to the entrance of Mi'hen Highroad. Lulu explained that they would travel this road until they reached Djose Temple and from there, The Moonflow. While the others ran ahead, Khimari, Lulu, and Auron were in the back. Khimari saw Yuna and Tidus talking to Machen and went ahead.

"So tell me, Sir Auron, why have you decided to guard Yuna when she is but a new summoner and does not yet know her way?" Lulu asked keeping her face and body forward, never turning to Auron.

"Well, Braska told me to watch out for his little girl. I never really had the time, so told Khimari. I'm picking up where I left off," he said, his voice muffled by his collar. He pulled it down a little and Lulu saw his lips, rough and very narrow, hardly showing any emotion. Lulu longed to touch his face to feel his lips, but those were just dreams, and with Wakka around, he'd go crazy. She never really liked Wakka that way, just in a way that friends like friends. Chappu was different though. He made her feel amazing, like a little girl at her birthday.

"Hey, Lu! C'mon!" came Wakka's voice. Lulu came out of her dream world and walked up ahead. She saw Tidus and was about to talk to him when Wakka came up to her. "Look familiar, ya?" he said, nudging her shoulder.

"Yes, all of the summoners we've had have traveled this road. But this time, I feel like I'm actually experiencing it and not just rushing past," she said letting her pace slow. She looked back a saw that she was in front. Yuna came up to her.

"Feeling fast today?" she said, giggling. Lulu stopped for a second to let her group get ahead of her. Yuna stayed behind with her and looked at her. "Why so silent?" she asked.

"It's nothing…I'm just tired is all," Lulu started, making up a quick excuse. Before Lulu could finish she saw Yuna run forward. They had arrived at Rin's Travel Agency. Lulu saw Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Khimari go inside but Auron remained against the wall of the agency. She stood a few feet from him, and looked at him. He called to her.

"Lulu, why aren't you inside?" Auron asked. Lulu was startled at this man's sudden interest in her but she still remained the same.

"Sir Auron, Yuna has 3 guardians in there and right now, I see no signs of fiends and the travel agency is a safe place," Lulu said, taken aback at the question. _Lord Braska may have only had two guardians, but Sir Auron should know that the travel agency is a safe place,_ thought Lulu.

"Calm down, I was just wondering," Auron said holding his arm up. Lulu walked next to him, "Lulu how many summoners have you guarded?" he asked her.

Lulu looked at him. _How many has it been? How many times have I failed? _she thought to herself. "Well, I went on several pilgrimages. None of the summoners were successful, one of them died," she said feeling ashamed, "I feel it is my duty to go to Zanarkand and let Yuna retrieve the Final Aeon. I need to prove this to myself."

"To yourself?" Auron questioned, "When did this pilgrimage become all about you? Yuna is also working, and she doesn't need to prove anything to herself, but she does it because she knows that the end result will help Spira." Lulu looked at him. A chill ran down her spine as he said those words. She opened her mouth to respond when Yuna came out hiding something under her bow. "What is that Yuna?" Auron scoffed.

"Oh!" Yuna seemed startled by his sudden speech, "Sir Auron, I-I well…um…it's a rock…that I'm going to throw over the cliff." Yuna became very flustered and her face turned slowly red. She ran off to the cliff's ledge and sat down.

"Some rock," Auron scoffed. He leaned back against the wall. Lulu headed inside the agency. Tidus was also coming out when he banged into her.

"Opps, sorry Lu," he said as he dusted the mink hairs off him.

"Don't call me that," Lulu said a hint of fire in her eye. Tidus backed off as he went outside. Inside, Wakka was there bouncing a blitzball around while the angry clerk yelled at him.

"Sorry! Don't get all mad, ya?" Wakka said to the clerk, "Oh, hey Lu! How's it going?" Lulu walked up to the counter and looked at the clerk.

"Not so good, I'm going to bed," Lulu said, her head hanging, "Do you have a room available?"

"Yes, you're in luck! It's our last room left!" the clerk said. Wakka looked at her.

"WHAT?" he shouted in disbelief, "Aw, damn! Lu, can I-"

"Don't even think about it Wakka," she said as she walked away from Wakka.

"But Lu-"

"I said NO!" Lulu shouted. Her face had turned a bright shade of pink and she ran down the hall.

* * *

Okay, this is my first story and please tell me if I suck, that way I can make it better! 


	2. A Unknown Love

Chapter 2

Lulu rushed to her room. She slammed the door and sat down on her bed. One of her braids fell on her shoulder. She brushed it away and looked out her window. She saw the ocean and how it stretched out. She slipped off her shoes and placed them at the side. The sun was slowly disappearing and she heard Yuna and the others come in. Someone knocked on her door.

"Go away Wakka," she said, her voice sharp and piercing. She turned full forward at the window and crossed her arms. She heard the door lock click open and someone come in. "I said go awa-" she yelled as she turned around. Auron stood at her doorway. Wakka's tall hair peeked out from behind his shoulder. Lulu tensed up for a second but seeing Wakka made her rage increase.

"Wakka, hiding behind Sir Auron, you could've thought of something better," she said shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Well-" Wakka began.

"There are no rooms left," Auron interrupted, "We need a place to sleep." He looked over to a couch and two chairs.

"What about Tidus?" Lulu asked.

"Kimarhi is rooming with him," Wakka butted in.

"I wasn't asking you," her voice cut through him, "What about Yuna, why me?"

"She asked to be alone, and this is the only room left," Auron said.

"But-fine. If you come near me, I will freeze you in your place," Lulu said. Auron walked in. He took a seat in the chair closest to the door. Wakka jumped on the bed. "Excuse me Wakka," Lulu looked at him.

"What? Can't I get the bed?" Wakka asked. Lulu grabbed his foot and threw him off the bed.

"Try me," she said. Wakka rubbed his back as he walked over to the couch. He sat down. Auron's breathing slowed and he fell asleep. Wakka turned to his side and grunted. Lulu sat down in the middle of the bed and laid on her back. She closed her eyes. All she saw was an astounding bright light, white. After an hour of opening and closing her eyes, she turned to her side. Her legs were caught to the belts so she sat up. She moved to the edge of the bed and stared out the window. Her head slowly lowered and she shut her eyes. Her world became black. All she dreamt of was her longing to be with Chappu. As she slept peacefully another being in the room awoke. He saw the figure of Lulu sitting by the end of the bed. He wiped his mouth and shook his head as he made sure it was Lulu.

He walked over to her and saw how beautiful. Her head was down, which to him meant she was thinking. Well, that's what everyone assumes when her head is down. He took a seat next to her on the bed. Her head lifted a little and she mumbled incoherently.

"Hey," he said, his voice soft. She moved her head back and forth. In her dream, Chappu was moving farther and farther away from her. He looked at her.

"Hey," he said, this time raising his tone. Lulu lifted her head to the man's shoulder. He looked at her and lifted her by her chin.


	3. An Eternal Night

**Disclaimer:** No, again I do not own FFX. If I did, do you think I would be wasting my time here? No, I didn't think so.

Chapter 3

Wakka's hand touched Lulu's face as he looked at her. He longed to be with her, to experience life with her, not as her friend, but as her husband. Taking his hand from his side, he lifted Lulu up. Her breathing was slow and silent. Wakka realized that she was sleeping, but he knew that there would be no other time to be this intimate with her. Lifting her head up, and bringing his down, their lips met. It was a soft, gentle kiss, one showing no remorse.

In Lulu's dream, she had finally reached Chappu. She was wearing a white version of the black belted dress. She turned around and saw an alter, and a crowd. Chappu leaned in and kissed her. Instantly, he turned into a hideous beast that collapsed to the ground and reformed itself as a water flan. Lulu kept attacking it, but it wouldn't die.

She opened her eyes and saw Wakka's closed eyes meeting hers. She recoiled back in horror. Pushing Wakka away, he fell onto the floor. A loud thump was heard. Wakka rubbed his rear as Lulu stood up, her eyes glaring at the fallen Wakka.

"You better have a good reason as to why you were on my bed, with my face right in yours!" Lulu whispered in a shrill voice.

"You looked…awake," Wakka managed to say. Lulu walked over to him, each step loud and thunderous.

"Get…out…NOW!" she screamed as Wakka ran to the door. He fumbled with the doorknob as he ran outside.

Lulu fell back on her bed, her head buried deep in her hands. _Why? Of all the possible people in the world, why him? _Lulu thought to herself, _How could I have let him do this to me? I hate him! He could never show me why he was the better choice than Chappu, and he's trying to show me NOW? What kind of man does that? _Suddenly, Lulu felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Auron standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Lulu nodded as she stood up. The moon shone through the window as Lulu looked at it. Her eyes had gathered tears, but she refused to release them. Crying is a sign of weakness, when you cry you reveal the true you. That was never going to happen.

Auron looked at Lulu's eyes. They were crimson pools that seemed to go on forever. Lulu shut her eyes, trying to push the tears back. Auron lifted his hand out of his coat. Slowly, he lifted it to Lulu's face. He brushed away a stray tear. Lulu opened her eyes as she saw Auron.

"I am sorry Sir Auron, I have disrupted your sleep," Lulu said as she backed away from him. She walked to the window and opened it. A cool breeze blew through the room, and it felt as though another presence had entered. Lulu held up a candle as she snapped her fingers, a flame came to life. The presence entered the fire as it became more intense.

Auron began to back away as the candle was melting rapidly. Lulu's hair flew up as her eyes danced with fire. A wind came in, blowing out the fire, but letting the presence enter Lulu. She heard a voice, similar to that of Chappu's. It wasn't Chappu though, it was Tidus. _How can Tidus be a presence inside me? _Lulu thought. Suddenly the voice rang out.

_Lulu, today you will begin a journey that not even Chappu could compare to, _went Tidus' voice, _Auron will accompany you as your friend. Soon you will be parted, but not before experiencing a wonderful love._

Lulu shook her head as she fell onto the floor. Auron ran to catch her before hitting her skull. He lifted her up, she was much lighter than he had realized. He placed her on the bed and closed the window. Looking upon her beauty, he realized that even Lady Yunalesca could not compare. Walking over to her, Auron leaned over Lulu. His lips brushed over hers. Their roughness made contact with her purple lips. A small grin was painted onto Lulu's face as Auron walked away. He sat down in his chair as he placed his arm back into its rightful spot.

* * *

Okay, another chapter has come to a close. So, I bet you all thought that the guy was Auron. Actually it was, but hey, it would be better if he just spent time alone with Lulu. And the whole Tidus thing was to involve the main character. 


	4. A Fighting Love

**Disclaimer:** Hidey-ho! Okay next chapter…let's try and guess shall we? I do not own FFX. I will continue to state it well because I have to. So there.

Chapter 4

The sun began to slowly rise over the mountains the next day, letting small rays pour into Lulu's room. Her eyelids fluttered wildly for a minute as she began to think. _What happened last night? Did Sir Auron really save me? Or was it all a dream? _Lulu thought as she looked up into the cracked ceiling of Rin's Travel Agency. Sitting up slowly she looked to her left to see Auron sitting in the same chair, seeing no signs that he had ever gotten up. Lulu looked around the room for Wakka, but realized that she had kicked him out the previous night. Standing up she put her hand to her temple and tried to awaken herself what seemed to be like a daze. After shaking her head slightly she walked over to the door, to head to the washroom.

Upon opening the door, Wakka was propped up against the keyhole looking in. His snores echoed throughout the hallways as Lulu looked on at him, disgustedly. _Such a boorish pig, why did I ever think that he could replace Chappu? _Lulu pulled open the door fully as Wakka fell face first onto the carpet of the room. Lulu promptly pulled her dress from around her ankles as she walked over him. Wakka mumbled incoherently as he fell to the floor. Auron looked at him, his eyes rolling behind his head.

"You say that you've been a guardian two other times?" said Auron as he stood up. He grabbed his jug from around his waist and took a quick swig at it. His attention was suddenly brought to life as he tossed it to Wakka. Wakka lifted his face just in time as the drink came flying towards him. He lifted a hand as he grabbed the jar.

"You're gonna let me have some, ya?" he asked Auron.

"No. I gave it to you so you can look pretty," Auron said in his usual monotone voice.

Meanwhile, in the washroom, Lulu was busy splashing her face with water thinking over the events. Her thoughts were disturbed as Yuna walked through the door.

"Good Morning, Lady Yuna," Lulu said as she looked away from the wooden bucket to Yuna. Yuna bowed deeply as she walked in to face Lulu.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, trying to see if Lulu was in a good mood.

The thoughts in the back of Lulu's mind kept bugging her to tell Yuna, but she couldn't. Yes, Yuna was the summoner, but had no right to intrude on her personal business. Lulu splashed her face again with the water as she looked at her reflection.

"Fine, and you Lady Yuna?" she said her voice remaining in tact.

"Oh, wonderful!" Yuna said, "I love the beds here! They make me feel like I'm back in Besaid and I have nothing to worry about." Yuna handed Lulu a similar pail as she brought down her hand and filled the bucket with water. Lulu took out a small tube, no bigger than a Moogle's arm or leg and painted her lips a fresh coat of purple. Yuna looked longingly at the tube.

"Yuna, you are not advertising to other men that you are available," Lulu said as Yuna let out a giggle, "This lipstick is very…special to me."

"I know, that's the one Chappu gave you isn't it? I think it was right after his first match with the Besaid Aurouchs," Yuna said, "I was only 10, I think you were at least 17."

Lulu let out a small sigh as she looked at Yuna. "For someone so young, you certainly remember a lot," she said as she opened the door. Wakka was still half asleep on the floor in the bedroom. Lulu snapped her fingers as she walked outside.

"What was that?" asked Yuna. Lulu just looked at her.

"A reminder," she said as the door shut behind her. Seconds later, a blood curdling scream came from Wakka, as he walked up to Yuna drenched.

"Where is that Lulu?" Wakka said as another shot of water hit his back. He jumped into the air and deflected the rest of the water with his blitzball. He headed outside muttering to himself as he watched Lulu, who was casually leaning on the left side of the door, looking at Auron. She watched as Tidus came outside and let out a big yawn.

"Well were are we off to today?" he asked Lulu, who he had considered to be the official navigator.

"We will head down Mi'hen Highroad a little further until we will reach the Djose Temple," Lulu said. Tidus looked at her.

"At the Djose Temple is another aeon," she said as his gaze was put to rest. Suddenly the ground began to shake, Rin came running out.

"It's the Chocobo Eater!" he screamed, "It's the Chocobo Eater!" Auron pulled his sword down. He took a battle stance as he got ready to fight. Tidus jumped in front of him, and let his sword swipe in front of him a couple of times. Rolling her eyes, Lulu walked next to Auron, but Wakka pushed her out of the way. She fell back clutching her stomach and was about to hit the ground when Khimari caught her. In less than seconds, a gigantic rampaging beast approached them.

"The Chocobo Eater is very fast, he will try to knock you off of this cliff if you don't destroy him," said Rin from the background.

The Chocobo Eater was a monstrous creature. A nasty shade of dark purple was painted on its body with streaks of dark green and blue here and there. Its eyes were large where as its pupils were small and surrounded by a dark green iris. The teeth of the creature did not appear to be so bad, they were not as sharp as Lulu has expected. The thing that scared the group the most was the gigantic arms and hands that grew from its side. Tidus and Auron exchanged glances as the Chocobo Eater drew closer. Screams from women and children could be heard from inside the travel agency.

Tidus looked to Wakka and yelled to him, "You attack the middle; me and Auron will get the arms!" Wakka shook his head in understanding as he hurled his blitzball straight at the monster's face. Tidus ran up to its left arm and gave it a clean strike, leaving a large gash in its arm. The creature gave a horrible screech as it looked at the wound. Taking its large arm back, it smacked Tidus, sending him flying against a rock. Khimari ran in and took Tidus' position as Auron attacked the left arm. The Chocobo Eater moved out of the way as the blade came towards him. Khimari lifted his arm above his head as he gave a great bound and crushed the Chocobo Eater's head in. ((Qualifies for darkness, blind, whatever))

The Chocobo Eater began to flail wildly about, almost in the same manner as a chicken with its head cut off. It sent the group flying to the edge of the cliff.

"If we don't finish this now, we'll be doomed!" cried Wakka from the far edge of the cliff. Lulu walked up as she took her Cacutar Scope in her hands and brought down a final stroke of thunder to finally kill it. The Chocobo Eater began to bleed purple blood from its mouth and finally died. Tiny spirits ascended from the disappearing body. Lulu shook her head as she held out her hand to help Yuna up. She looked over Yuna's shoulder to see Tidus helping Wakka up. As she was about to go up to Wakka, Rin approached the group.

"I thank you most gratefully, you have saved us all, and as a token of my gratitude you can all receive a free chocobo ride," Rin said as he bowed deeply. Four chocobos were brought forth. Yuna looked a little confused.

"Shouldn't there be six chocobos?" she asked Rin, a confused look on her face. Rin bowed once again to Yuna.

"I am sorry my lady summoner. These are all the chocobos that are left. The others are at opposite ends of the highroad," Rin said still low to the ground. Khimari walked forward.

"Khimari walk," he said as he began towards the highroad. Auron climbed a top the nearest chocobo. Lulu followed him as if she were in a trance. His charm, no that couldn't be it, what was it that attracted her to him? Wakka was fuming from behind as he watched. What was she doing? Didn't she know that people could see her?

In all reality, no one was watching. Yuna had already set off with Tidus following close behind. Khimari was running in the front and had already left. When Wakka realized Yuna was up ahead he grabbed the last chocobo and chased after her.

Auron watched as Lulu climbed a top the chocobo. She seemed to ascend in such a womanly and beautiful order that Auron had never seen. Her long black braids fell to the side of her chest as she perched herself comfortably on the chocobo. Grabbing the reins, Auron went off with a "Hyah!"

"Sir Auron, should we not catch up with the group?" asked Lulu, watching as they entered the second part of the highroad.

"She has three other guardians with her, I think she can handle herself," Auron said. His voice was so rugged, so amazingly down to earth, it made Lulu melt on the inside. She sighed softly as they road along. "Are you okay?" Auron said as he looked back to see Lulu's usual cold glare replaced with softer eyes.

Blinking, she shook her head. Her crimson eyes once again became stony and did not show any signs of passion. Her head was turned at attention to face the road. Looking down for a moment, Auron caught a small glimpse of the edge of Lulu's lace stockings. He felt slightly aroused as he looked at her. His eyes began to trail up her body taking in all its features.

Higher up on the Highroad, Tidus and the others had been ambushed by a two water flans. Wakka was trying to hit it, but each attempt failed. Lulu jumped off of the chocobo smoothly, not a hair out of place. She let her Cacutar Scope jump next to her as a large flash of lightening came down. One water flan shriveled up and two spirits ascended. Taking her hands above herself one more time, she sent another strong lightening bolt down at the remaining water flan. Auron stood ready to strike it, but knew that weapons were almost useless against magic-casting fiends. As he stood up, Yuna looked down the path. Three guards were standing near a gate with crates and cages near the guards. Yuna jumped atop the chocobo, riding along with Tidus.

Lulu stood up as she tried to regain her composure. Using Thundera took a lot out of her, especially after taking on the Chocobo Eater. Auron took an Elixir from out of his pack and tossed it to Lulu. After taking a few sips she tossed the bottle away, and walked towards the chocobo. She looked at Auron, as he was standing there.

"Are you coming Sir Auron?" she asked him. He looked at her and grunted an almost inaudible response. He shook his head as Lulu grabbed the reins to catch up on ahead. Her braids flew wildly behind her, although her dress hardly moved. Auron took a quick swig from his jug as he walked up ahead, watching Lulu.

Another day, another chapter. Yep finished this too, hope ya'll like it, LoL.


End file.
